


Soldier boy, why feel blue...

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Reader, Jensen Ackles & You, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Kudos: 8





	Soldier boy, why feel blue...

Jensen has been in your life ever since you met at Dallas con about 5 years ago and you’ve never been closer than anyone but him in your whole life.   
*beep* *beep* *beep*   
You look at your phone and smile as you see Jensen’s name on the screen.  
“Yo what’s up?” He chuckles.  
“Hey short stack, do ya have anything to do for the next month?”  
“The...next month? Wow.” You laugh.  
“Yeah err sorry.” You can imagine him scratching the back of his head.  
“No it’s fine, well I’m working on a new script but other than that, nothing. Why?”  
“I’m gonna head to the cabin I have in the mountains and begin to work on my role for soldier boy, maybe you wanna go with me and help me out?” Wow. Okay Jensen and you are close friends but never he asked you that. You already went to some holidays with him but not a whole month.  
“Wow hum, yeah of course, that’d be awesome yeah!”  
“Oh great, you know you’re the best?”  
“Yeah yeah I know.” You smirk.   
“You need to bring a lot of clothes. Comfy, fluffy and very warm clothes.”  
“‘Kay, hope we’re taking the SUV then cause imma bring my house with me Ackles.” You both laugh.  
“Do that, I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”  
“Yeah, 10 sounds good to you?”  
“Perfect, see you Y/N.”   
The next day, you put your luggage and your work stuff in your car before heading to Jensen’s house, a smile on your face all the way to his neighborhood. Once your car is parked in the alley, you head to the door and Jensen greets you.  
“Y/N!” He wraps his arms around you in a tight hug.  
“God I missed you.” You chuckle.  
“Dude, I live at about 20 minutes away from your house. And we saw each other a couple of days ago.”  
“I know but I still missed you.” You smile as he kisses the top of your head. You get inside and pat Oscar before following him to the kitchen.  
“So, when are we leaving?”  
“This afternoon, got a few calls to pass this morning then I’m all yours.”   
“Okay, I’m gonna put my bags in your car and make us some lunch okay?”  
“Works for me, there’s a spot for your car in the garage, park it there so it’ll be safe.” You nod and head back outside to park your car in the garage.  
A little while later, you head to the kitchen and pour yourself a cup of hot chocolate before taking a sit on a barstool as Jensen paces in the living room, calling someone. About 20 minutes later again, Jensen sighs as he sits beside you.  
“So mister superstar, everything okay?” He smiles.  
“Everything okay.” He grins.  
“Alright great, what do you wanna eat before driving?”  
“What about a good plate of pastas Bolognese?”  
“Sounds good for me, sit tight I’m making us this.”  
“Thanks you’re the best.” He kisses your cheek and you blush lightly, thing that doesn’t go unnoticed by the green-eyed man.  
Let’s put the things in context. You met Jensen when he was still with Danneel, you met at a Dallas con while you were invited by your great friend and somewhat father figure Jeffrey Dean Morgan with whom you worked already. Now Jensen and Danneel aren’t together anymore but are still very great friends and everything’s okay between them. You also met her and you are friends too, the kids love you and love playing with you so everything is very great.   
So, after a big plate of pastas and a couple of beers, Jensen puts his stuff in the car.  
“Ready to head to the cold weather?”   
“Yup let’s go sir.”  
10 hours, a lot of whines and a very tired Jensen later, you’re finally arrived and even though he’s tired, he can’t help but smile as he sees you; smiling wide like a kid in front of a candy store.  
“Wow Jens, this is beautiful.”  
“We’re gonna live our best life there. But first, let’s go inside and unpack yeah?” You nod vigorously and jump out of the car before taking your stuff and running to the door.  
Jensen can’t deny that, even though he and Danneel haven’t been together anymore for a long time, he cares for you more than a friend, he cannot imagine living far from you, he can’t live without you. He actually passed more time with you than with his ex wife because you were together all the time. And seeing you here, with him, it really is awesome.  
“Jens, this is a huge and beautiful house you for here, wow.”  
“Knew you were gonna like it. There’s my office right down the corridor with a couple of desks, you can put your work stuff there. I don’t go there a lot so you’ve got your quiet space here. There’s a nice and big bathroom common to our rooms. I gotta prepare for my new role so I will work out a lot and run my lines so I’ll mostly be downstairs so if you need me for anything you know where I’ll be.”  
“Okay I hum, I think I’ll stay here, watching some tv and work on my script. If I need to go in town I’ll tell you.” He nods.  
“Okay, let’s settle in and have a nice night before starting all this.”   
You then enjoy tonight with a couple of movies, a nice dinner and Jensen running his fingers through your hair as you lay your head in his laps. He actually has to carry you to your room, smiling softly as he looks at you snoring lightly. He bites his bottom lip as you wrap your arms around his neck and mumble something. Jensen puts you under the covers and kisses the top of your head before heading to his room, it’s gonna be a hell of a month...  
The next day, Jensen groans as he gets up off of his bed, yawning as he heads to the kitchen. He prepares himself some bacon and eggs, some coffee and pancakes. As he chews at his breakfast, he reads over the news and checks out his ‘morning schedule’.’  
Shower, finish preparing breakfast for you, some work out, another shower and make lunch. So after finishing his own meal, he heads back to his room to start his routine. Meanwhile -about 45 minutes later- you groan as you wake up, stretching your limbs before getting up. For the first couple of weeks, it’s like that. Jensen wakes up before you, does his morning routine while you work on your script. And working on it you did, you just wrote the last full stop of the new movie you written for the Russo brothers. You’ve been working hard and only exited Jensen’s office for lunch, dinner and tiny breaks. So now, after a few calls, paperwork and a lot of photocopies, you’re finally free from work for now at least. You’ll have to be free for any call and direction on set for the movie and you probably will have some re write to do but so far, everyone seem okay with what you wrote. So, in your happy mood, you head downstairs with a big smile on your face only meeting a very shirtless Jensen Ackles, only a pair of sweatpants hanging low. He’s doing pull-ups and what a goddamn fine sight you’ve got here... Muscles rippling, brows furrowed and noises that could sound very sexual without any context. Those broad shoulders, bulging biceps, very well defined abs... I gotta tell you, the man is the definition of man of your dreams. You can’t deny, even though he is your best friend, you’ve already checked him out a few times because damn, how can’t you not watch?   
“- sweetheart you okay?” A blush creeps up your cheeks and you look down at your feet, embarrassed in being caught staring at him. You nod slowly and bite your bottom lip still looking at your feet.  
“Hey.” Jensen places two fingers under your chin and tilts up your head.   
“Hey look at me?”   
“I’m sorry, ‘t was rude of me to stare.”  
“Eh no worry, I liked the face you made when you were looking at me.” Your eyes meet his and god those plump lips of his...  
“Yeah?”  
“Mmmmh.” After a few moments of looking at each other, he licks his lips and clears his throat, you look away and blush again.  
“Anyway hum, I was going to tell you that I just finished writing my script and now I’m free for the rest of our vacations.” His eyes light up and he beams at you.  
“Oh yeah that awesome Y/N!” You close your eyes as he takes you in his arms, giving you his famous bear hug.   
“Imma prepare ourselves a nice meal for tonight if that’s okay with you?”  
“Of course that’s okay, girl you make the nicest meals ever.” You nod and head back upstairs as he finishes his workout for today. You lay out all the ingredients you need to cook some curry chicken with rice. Once the meal cooked, you place it in the over for it to stay heated and head to your room for a nice, hot and long shower. You grab a pair of panties, a t-shirt you stole from Jensen and a pair of black cotton shorts before heading to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Jensen finishes up his workout and heads back upstairs, humming to himself as he bobs his head in rhythm with the music in his earbuds. He head to his room to grab some pants, shirt and boxers before opening the bathroom door. As he does so, Jensen sees now that the light is on as well as the shower is running. And he spots you... You have your back to him, you’re so goddamn beautiful... He knows he shouldn’t watch but damn... No he shouldn’t, dude you can’t do that. He clicks the door shut softly and heads back to his room, waiting for you to finish.  
Later in the evening as you heat up the dinner, a blush creeps up your cheeks as Jensen hugs you by behind and rests his head on your left shoulder, humming.  
“Mmh, what did you cook? Smells delicious.”  
“Curry chicken and rice, good for you?”  
“Mmmh yummy.” He kisses your left cheek before setting the table.   
“Taste that.” He nods and starts digging. You swear, the sinful moan that escapes his lips is the sexiest thing you’ve ever heard. And you’re caught again, biting your bottom lip as you stare at his plump ones. Jensen gets up and moves you chair so we can now kneel between your legs.  
“Okay. Y/N, please tell me that you- god you know you’re driving me crazy?” He groans and your cheeks couldn’t be redder.   
“You’re so- god can I kiss you?” You nod slowly and he pushes his lips against yours and wraps his arms around your waist as wrap yours around his neck, his lips molding against yours as he kisses you slowly, pulling out a moan from you. When you part, Jensen rests his forehead against yours, both of you panting slightly.  
“You’re so beautiful.”  
“Jensen I-“  
“Sssh.” He cups your jaw and presses his lips to yours again. After a few times, you both look at each other and smile.  
“I- Jens-“  
*beep* *beep* *beep*  
Jensen sighs and gets up before looking at his phone, shaking his head as he sees Jared’s name on the screen.  
“Gotta take that, sorry.” He groans internally as he sees you looking at him all flushed and flustered.   
“Yo man what’s up? Mmh... Yeah... yeah sounds good... Really? Gosh yes awesome. Cool yeah, see you around man.” When he hangs up, he turns around to find you fidgeting with your hands as you worry your bottom lip between your teeth. The rest of the dinner is passed in silence, the two of you finishing your plate quickly and sharing some glances here and there before putting the dishes in the sink.   
“I think I’m going to... goodnight Jensen.” You hurry to your room but still notice him hot on your tail.  
“Y/N wait.” He grabs your wrist and spins you around slowly, trapping you between the door of your room and him.   
“You’re so beautiful.” You look up at him and blush.  
“Thanks.” He caresses your right cheek and you lean into his palm.  
“And so cute when you blush.” He bites his bottom lip. You moan lightly as he places a few kisses down your neck.  
“We should go to sleep.” You whisper against his lips. He hums and closes his eyes as he rests his forehead against yours. His hands slide to your waist down your back and you whimper when Jensen gently squeezes your ass cheeks.   
“Please tell me you want it as bad as I do.” He whispers. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss, he moans and presses you into him.  
“I want you.” You whisper against his ear and he moans as you take his hand and lead him inside your room and closing the door behind the two of you. You walk to him and he cups your jaw to kiss you, sweeping his tongue on your lower lip, you grant him access and he deepens the kiss, the two of you moaning as you explore each other’s mouth. He smiles against your skin as he feels you tugging at his shirt, he takes it off and looks at you, asking for your permission. You nod and bite your bottom lip as you hear him mumble something like ‘fuck she’s wearing my shirt’, he takes it off and licks his lips, groaning as he sees you’re not wearing anything underneath.  
“You’re so goddamn beautiful.” You close your eyes and moan as he takes one of your nipples in his warm mouth, tugging at his short locks while he rolls the other one between his fingers.  
“Fuck Jensen.” You whimper and kiss him again. He turns you around and lays you on the mattress before hovering over you and biting his lip as you arch under his touch. He kisses a path from your collarbone to the hem of your shorts before leaving an open mouthed kiss just above it. You rise your hips and with a tug, he slides it down your legs leaving you in nothing but your panties. Jensen kisses a path from your right ankle to your inner-thigh and you sigh as you feel his breath above your heated mound.  
“You sure you want this?” His voice his hoarse and his eyes hooded, plump lips kiss-swollen, you moan as you nod, gripping the pillow above your head as you feel him slide your panties off of your body slowly, kissing every inch of skin he can.   
“Please, Jay mmh.” And in an instant, his mouth is on you, sucking, nipping and licking at you like a starving man, building you up deliciously slow. He has you moaning his name and gripping the sheet in a flash.   
“C’mon baby.” He slides a couple of fingers inside of you, working you open for later. You cry out his name tugging on his soft locks as he sucks your swollen clit between his lips while he pumps his thick fingers slow but hard.  
“Oh my god Jens- Jay- I’m gonna- mmh.” You mewl.  
“Yes baby, c’mon, cum for me.” You hips buck and you arch your back as the waves of your orgasm wash over you making you moan as Jensen keeps lapping at your juices. Some time later, he wipes his chin and kisses slow.  
“Make love to me please.” He groans and takes off his pants and boxers before hovering over you once again. His head falls against your shoulder as you wrap your fingers around him, pumping him slowly.  
“Condom?” He whispers.  
“I’m on the pill, please I need you.” You mewl and he growls, kissing and nipping at your pulse point. You spread your legs and he guides himself, the nip of his cock nudging your entrance. He slowly pushes in and moans at the feeling of being enveloped by your walls.  
“Oh my god.” Your head lolls back on the pillow and you close your eyes once he’s buried to the hilt, his hips flushed against yours.  
“You feel so fucking good.” He groans and you wrap your legs around him.  
“Please, move, oh fuck.” He begins to roll his hips, deep and slow thrusts. God he’s filling you up so good…  
“Oh m’god oh fuck.” He cries as he quickens his pace, his hips snapping into yours. You claw at his back and moan loudly as his cock hits your sweet spot each time he drives into you.  
“So close mmh fuck. Make me cum please.” Jensen kneels between your legs and grips at your hips before starting to pound into you.  
“Y/N.” He whines and you pull him down for a messy kiss. He snakes a hand between your connected bodies and rubs at your clit as he keeps pumping inside you.  
“Oh fuck fuck fuck Jens-!” You cry out as you orgasm takes you by surprise. Jensen grunts and moans your name as you clamp down around him and a few quick pumps later, he cumming inside of you, eyebrows knitted together and eyes closed as he moans you name while he empties himself into you. A few minutes later, he slides out of you and you whimper at the loss, he kisses your lips and heads to the bathroom to clean himself and comes back with a warm cloth, he cleans you up and toss it somewhere before climbing in bed behind you. You snuggle against him and he wraps his arms around you before kissing you.  
“I love you.” He smiles and kisses you again.  
“I love you too, get some sleep baby.” You nod sleepily.  
“Good night Jens.”   
“Night Y/N.”   
The next day, you wake up with a smile on your face. You groan and stretch before getting up and slipping on some panties and his t-shirt. You head to the kitchen and look through the glass bay to find Jensen outside, a pair of grey sweatpants, a light green sweat, a beanie, a pair of gloves and boots as he shovels the snow out of the balcony. Gosh what a sexy sight… You prepare yourself some breakfast and take a sit to look at him work as you chew on your food. Some time later, he smiles as he sees you looking at him, he gets back inside and toes off his boots and takes off his beanie before coming to you and kissing you.  
“Hey baby, slept well?” You nod and get up before kissing him hard. He looks down at you with his pupils blown wide as you look at him through your lashes while biting your bottom lip. You take his hand in yours and tug him to your room.  
“Eager much huh?” He growls and smirks.  
“Wanna enjoy those last two weeks here.”   
“Lead the way.” Jensen closes the door behind him with his foot, the two of you enjoying those last two weeks in any way you want…


End file.
